Torbellino de Ideas
by Luls
Summary: Si te vas a mudar aquí de veras, tendrás que transformarte en una persona mucho más ordenada, Draco Malfoy. El torbellino no está sólo en la mente de Draco. Dramione. Oneshot.


**N/A:**_ post DH, no compatible con el epílogo. Disfrútenlo, y dejen reviews, así sé qué les pareció._

**Disclaimer:** _todo lo que reconozcan le pertenece a J.K. Rowling._

* * *

**_Torbellino de Ideas_**

**--**

Idiota. Idiota, idiota, _idiota._

Draco Malfoy era un idiota, y él mismo lo sabía y era el primero en admitirlo. ¿De qué valía ser el director más joven en la historia de la Oficina de Ley Mágica Internacional si no podía aprender a escuchar a sus instintos?

Idiota.

Una par de ojos marrones y unas caricias apropiadas y tirado por el caño todos los años de autocontrol. Seguir el primer impulso, no hablar de más.

Idiota.

Y así había terminado todo, andando medio desnudo por un apartamento diminuto, buscando los pantalones debajo de la mesa de la cocina, haciendo oídos sordos a la bruja que lo perseguía.

-Draco, por favor… ¿Podemos hablarlo?

¡Ja! Hablarlo… por hablar habían terminado así.

-Granger, no hay _nada_ de qué hablar. Ya dejaste muy en claro tu… tu posición en todo este asunto –se irguió, miró alrededor-. ¿Dónde está mi camisa?

-En el baño.

No era que pudieran culparlo. Le había dedicado mucho tiempo de reflexión. Había incluso considerado pros y contras. No era su culpa que la mujer _insensible_ con la que había estado saliendo hacía ya casi un año fuera tan… absorbente.

Ahora… ¿dónde había dejado sus zapatos? La noche anterior no le habían parecido tan importantes como en ese momento. Necesitaba salir de allí antes de que volviera a traicionarse. Antes de que la suave voz de Hermione le hiciera imposible seguir evitándola.

-Draco, si me escucharas sólo unos segundos te aseguro que…

-No importa, Granger. No cambiarás lo que sientes en unos segundos, así que _no importa._

También tenía que tomar sus papeles del Ministerio. Era irónico, realmente, siendo dueño de una mansión enorme como la suya, estar paseándose por un apartamento de tres ambientes, recolectando sus pertenencias. Nunca habían hablado de mudarse juntos, pero Draco siempre acababa en la casa de Hermione por las noches. Ambos terminaban de trabajar tarde y buscaban tiempo para estar el uno con el otro. Draco había encontrado un lugar privilegiado para su cepillo de dientes contiguo al de Hermione.

-No tienes que irte de esta forma…

Sí tenía. Tenía que irse porque esa voz estaba comenzando a hacérsele demasiado angustiosa, y no quería volver a ponerse en un lugar vulnerable. Siempre era vulnerable alrededor de ella.

-Ya te lo dije, Granger, no importa. Hey, no es la gran cosa. Tú tienes tu casa, yo tengo la mía, tú tienes tu vida… ¿este libro es tuyo o mío?

-Nuestro.

Oh no. Allí estaba. Pero no tenía derecho a usar ese tono de voz. No después de… de lo que había pasado en la habitación.

Draco había sido el primero en asombrarse cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorado de Hermione. Le había costado admitirlo, se había dicho que era un sentimiento normal hacia una persona con la que había estado compartiendo su vida desde hacía tanto tiempo, pero se decía que _no _podía ser amor. Bastante escéptico había estado el mundo entero cuando El Profeta había publicado la noticia del noviazgo de Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger, y, análogamente, Draco se había mostrado igual de aprensivo cuando esta nueva posibilidad se le había ocurrido. Amor.

Ptf.

Pero entonces había sentido a Hermione moverse junto a él, en la cama de la chica, y la había escuchado mascullar algo entre dientes, órdenes para Boot en el Ministerio, y se había encontrado sonriendo, acariciando el brazo desnudo de su novia, pensando que le prepararía un desayuno especial esa mañana. Y ni siquiera era su cumpleaños.

Estos pensamientos se le presentaban cada vez más seguido, y debía controlarse, es decir, poner empeño en serio, para no dejar escapar un _te amo_ cuando se despedía en la mañana, antes de que cada uno se fuera a su oficina, o mientras estaban acurrucados en el sillón, leyendo.

Lo había pensado seriamente. Él. Draco Malfoy. Había considerado seriamente decirle a Hermione Granger que se había enamorado de ella. Suponía que era entendible considerarlo una locura, pero entonces lo volvía a pensar. ¿No era acaso eso lo que se hacía cuando las relaciones progresaban? Bueno, Draco no era un experto en relaciones, pero estaba casi seguro de que su relación con Hermione avanzaba cada día.

El gran problema era que Draco no hablaba de sentimientos. Podía contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que le había dicho a una persona que la quería, y todas habían sido a la misma persona, Narcisa Malfoy, en algunos días de la madre para la antología.

No era la gran cosa, lo sabía. Dos palabras, tres sílabas, y una vida para aprovechar y ser feliz junto a quien más le importaba en todo el mundo. Tenía sus dudas, sobre lo que Hermione sentía, pero no podía detenerse demasiado a pensar en eso. Alguna vez había escuchado, de alguno de los Weasley, no recordaba cuál, tras unos cuantos vasos de whisky de fuego, que a las mujeres les gustaba que los hombres dieran siempre el primer paso. Bueno, pues Draco no iba a ser quien siguiera consejos de un Weasley. Además, no sabía cómo serían el resto de las mujeres del mundo, pero Hermione no era para nada como ellas. De hecho, si de algo estaba bien seguro, era de que a la muchacha le gustaba tomar la iniciativa en varios aspectos…

Pero entonces… ¿Y si era cierto? Cabía la posibilidad de que Hermione estuviera esperando. Que estuviera poniéndolo a prueba. Y Draco _no_ quería fallar ninguna prueba impuesta por su novia.

Así que allí estaban, en la cama, Hermione con su espalda contra la cabecera, Draco medio recostado sobre ella, con su cabeza sobre su abdomen, un brazo alrededor de su cintura. Hermione había estado hablando de una nueva ley en formación, algo, según ella, irrisorio. Le había estado hablando con su voz suave, mientras acariciaba sus cabellos con sus ligeros dedos, y Draco se había quedado callado, mitad escuchando, dejándose llevar por sus dedos y su voz. Hermione había terminado con una risa ante algo que había dicho, y luego había venido silencio.

Entonces Draco había pensado que eso debía ser la felicidad. Había pensado que si alguna vez le preguntaran cuál había sido el momento más feliz de su vida, hubiera nombrado aquel. Y había parecido tan lógico, tan natural.

Idiota.

-Te amo –le había dicho.

Instantáneamente los dedos de Hermione se detuvieron. Volvieron a caer en el silencio, pero era distinto. Al cabo de unos segundos Draco se incorporó y la miró a los ojos. Estuvo tentado de preguntarle si lo había oído, pero no lo hizo. Y los ojos de Hermione se habían agrandado, y su boca había quedado parcialmente abierta. Draco había oprimido su quijada sin darse cuenta, y se halló expectante y con miedo en una cama por primera vez desde la noche en que había perdido su virginidad.

Hermione se había humedecido sus labios, había tragado saliva y había dicho:

-Oh…

Y más o menos allí es donde comenzamos nuestra historia. Porque, bueno, ya dijimos que Draco no era ningún experto en relaciones, pero estaba bastante seguro de que, en el momento que alguien le dice a otro alguien que lo ama, si los sentimientos son recíprocos, la situación que se debería desenvolver involucraba un _yo también_, un beso, o al menos una sonrisa tímida. No un insípido_"Oh…"._

Draco se había quedado quieto, congelado, mirando a Hermione acercársele. Aún tenía en la mano el libro, el que ella había dicho que era de ambos. Y lo recordaba, el día que lo habían comprado juntos, en medio de un paseo por Diagon Alley. A Hermione no le alcanzaba el dinero que había llevado, así que Draco había querido regalárselo. Ella había estado totalmente opuesta a esta idea, y había propuesto que lo compraran en conjunto. Lo habían leído en un par de horas más tarde esa noche.

-Draco… si me dejaras explicarte… si vieras las cosas desde mi punto de vista…

-Tu punto de vista no puede ser demasiado distinto al mío, Granger, teniendo en cuenta que pasamos por lo mismo durante este último año.

Y ahora sonaba amargado. La situación no podía empeorar.

-Ahí es donde te equivocas, Draco…

No iba a jugar a la víctima. Simplemente terminaría de juntar sus cosas, dejaría aquel edificio y se internaría en el primer bar que encontrara para emborracharse como nunca antes.

-Olvídalo, Granger. Olvida lo que te dije en la habitación, olvida mi… mi cepillo de dientes y olvídate de mí. ¿De acuerdo? Olvídalo.

Había abierto uno de los cajones del escritorio del living, buscando varios pergaminos que había llevado la semana pasada, pensando en terminar de firmarlos para no tener trabajo de más en la oficina. Claro que ese plan se había arruinado cuando Hermione había decidido mostrarle el nuevo camisón que había comprado.

-¿Puedes detenerte sólo _un _minuto y escucharme?

El cajón en el que Draco había estado buscando fue cerrado de repente por Hermione, y el muchacho debió correr sus dedos de inmediato para evitar que fueran apretados.

-¿Cuál es tu problema? –preguntó enojado, llevando su mano contra su pecho para ponerla a buen resguardo de cualquier cajón con malas intenciones. Ahora Hermione se había colocado frente a él y tenía sus brazos cruzados. Parecía enojada, y eso molestó a Draco. No había motivos para que ella estuviera enojada. Si era justo, tampoco había motivos para que él lo estuviera, pero, hey, él tenía una excusa.

-¿Podemos sentarnos en la mesa y hablar de esto? –preguntó ella, acercándose más. Había desfruncido el ceño y su cabeza se había inclinado un poco, haciendo ver su expresión mucho más gentil. Y en momentos como ese Draco recordaba por qué la había invitado a salir por primera vez, hacía ya tanto tiempo. Así que dejó caer sus brazos al costado de su cuerpo, tomó aire profundamente, lo dejó salir, y sacudió su cabeza.

-Mira, Granger… Hermione… No hay nada de qué hablar. ¿Bien? No te preocupes. Lo entiendo. Pero no quiero continuar con esto. No quiero oír los motivos por los cuáles no sientes lo mismo que yo.

Fue lo suficientemente inteligente como para evitar mirarla a los ojos.

-Draco, no es eso… -Hermione había acortado toda la distancia que los separaba y había estirado sus brazos para posar sus manos en los hombros de Draco- es sólo que… me tomaste por sorpresa y…

-Ese no es un pretexto, Hermione. La respuesta debería haberte salido fácil, si es que existía tal cosa.

-¿Es que no lo entiendes? -de repente la Hermione sumisa desapareció, y volvió a aparecer la Hermione combativa- ¿Qué crees que fue lo que me dije a mí misma la primera mañana que desperté contigo a mi lado? –preguntó, llevando sus manos a sus caderas y sacudiendo con violencia su cabeza- Me dije:_"Hermione Granger, ni se te ocurra enamorarte de este idiota, porque no hay formade que él corresponda jamás esos sentimientos". _Bien, Draco, por enésima vez desde que comenzamos a salir probaste que me equivoqué, y no con nombres de curanderos ni de pociones. ¿Qué quieres que haga? Estar contigo me obligó a crearme una coraza.

-_Yo_ no te obligué a nada, Granger. Nunca te dije que no te enamoraras de mí ni nada por el estilo.

-Oh, _Draco_, qué _feliz_ me hace tener tu permiso para enamorarme de ti. Yo…

Hermione calló de repente. Había pretendido que fuera sarcasmo, pero Draco vio, en la expresión de la chica, cómo algo cambiaba de súbito, cómo la comprensión llegaba de pronto.

Quedaron en silencio, mirándose. Esta vez fue Draco quien se acercó, conduciendo sus manos hasta las caderas de Hermione.

-Durante estos últimos meses exprimí mi cerebro buscando formas de enamorarte, Granger… -dijo, susurrando casi- Creí que mi permiso estaba implícito.

Hermione dejó que una sonrisa se abriera camino hacia su boca y se acercó más a Draco, haciendo un sutil puchero con sus labios.

-¿Meses, eh? –preguntó, juguetona, usando sus manos para acomodar el cuello de la camisa que el muchacho se había colocado descuidadamente en la mitad de su búsqueda por el apartamento.

-Meses –corroboró él, devolviendo la sonrisa y ahora abrazando a su novia por completo. Hermione rodeó el cuello de Draco con sus brazos y atrajo su cabeza hacia la suya.

-Pues lo lograste –dijo simplemente. Draco pronunció su sonrisa.

-¿De veras?

Hermione frunció un hombro y entrecerró sus ojos.

-Toda esta locura me dio tiempo para pensar las cosas –dijo. Draco rodó los ojos y rió por lo bajo.

-Otra prueba de que haces todo mejor y más rápido.

Ahora tenía que rectificar un hecho: _éste_ sería el momento más feliz de su vida. Hasta que llegara otro que lo opacara. Bajó más su cabeza, listo para besar a Hermione, pero la chica se corrió hacia atrás, evitándolo.

-Si te vas a mudar aquí de veras –dijo de la nada-, tendrás que transformarte en una persona mucho más ordenada, Draco Malfoy.

Draco parpadeó.

-Hablaremos de eso luego –dijo, y la besó.


End file.
